It's Always A Good Time- A VictoriousOwl City Crossover Fanfic
by OwlCityGirl4
Summary: What would happen if electropop artist Owl City's Adam Young went to Hollywood Arts? Goofy little 1st story :) Please tell me what you think! No ships.
1. Chapter 1

Victorious/Owl City- It's Always a Good Time

**Authors Note: HI! I'm Emily Elizabeth and this is my first story for :) It kinda sucks, but I worked pretty hard on these first few chapters so here they are… If you like it review! If you don't watch Victorious and are just an Owl City Fan I suggest you stop reading now to save yourself confusion. Don't hate on me for the fandoms I crossed over. Adam may be a bit out of character, its easier for me to write characters than real people. I'm gonna shut up now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Tori

Tori Vega rushed through the doors to Hollywood Arts High School.

"Trina, I can't believe you made us late for school again!" she shouted.

"Well I have to put my makeup on if I wanna look hot!" Trina yelled back.

"Most normal people do that BEFORE they get in the car!"

Tori burst through the door. Luckily she still had ten minutes to get ready. She went to her locker and began to gather her books for first period.

"TORRRI!" That could only be one person: Tori's friend Cat. Surely enough she came racing down the hallway in a flurry of giggles and red velvet hair. "I found you! Heh heh heh!"

"Hey Cat." Tori said. Around the corner came Tori's friends Robbie and Andre.

"Hey Tori" Andre said. "Trina make you late to school again?"

"Unhh yes. I really hate when I have to ride to school with her…" all of a sudden Tori noticed something. At the locker that had been blank for months there was a lone kid separated from all the "groups" at Hollywood Arts.

"Hey, who's that?" asked Tori

"Oh that's the new kid… I think his name is Adam. He is here on a musical scholarship or something." Robbie explained.

Oh… He looks kinda lonely…" Tori said softly. All of a sudden the bell rang out for first period, and Tori and her friends rushed off to their class.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Adam

**Again he may be a bit out of character :)**

Adam Randall Young ran down the foreign hallways of his huge new school. Of course this was happening. As if he wasn't a nervous wreck all ready, being in a different school in a different state. Adam was a rather shy, introverted person who would get terribly nervous around new people. Now his schedule had been screwed up, and he had been placed in an acting class. Adam was NOT an actor. The whole idea of getting up on a stage scared him to death.** (Hehehe now he's on stage all the time)** Even worse his teachers name was Sikowitz. Psycho- wits. Oh God.

After a couple more wrong turns he finally found his classroom. Adam burst in through the door and immediately noticed everyone was staring at him. He blushed feeling totally awkward in front of his new classmates. A quick glance at the clock told him he was ten minutes late. _ Great job Adam, you haven't even been here an hour yet and you've already embarrassed yourself. Nice first impression._

"Who the heck are you?" the teacher asked.

"Ummm… I'm Adam… I'm new here and I got lost." Adam said nervously. "My schedule got messed up I was put in the wrong class. I'm not supposed to be here… I uh won't be here tomorrow."

"Ok just sit next to Torro here for now." The teacher said.

A pretty girl with long brown hair said "stop calling me a fatty tuna!"

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Adam wondered. This school was worrying him.

He hurried to sit down next to the brown haired girl. Adam didn't want to be the center of attention any longer. The teacher began a long story about the smell coming from under his bed…

"Hi my name is Tori. You're Adam right?" The girl sitting next to him asked.

"Uh… yeah" Adam was having a total mind blank right now. He was even shyer than normal around pretty girls.

"So ummm… how do you like it here? Wait that's a stupid question you've only been here like twenty minutes!" Tori said. Thankfully before Adam had to come up with a response Tori was distracted by a girl with bright red hair that tapped Tori on the shoulder. "Tori, why do you think Sikowitz puts all that stuff under his bed? Hey do you wanna know what my brother keeps under his bed?!"

"NO!" Tori exclaimed.

This was going to be a LONG year.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Tori

Tori gathered up her stuff and headed towards the door. Adam rushed to get out of the class room. Tori kinda felt bad for him. She remembered how freaked out she had been when she first came. Also Adam seemed wicked shy. Tori wondered how he even got into this school. She couldn't imagine him trying out at auditions.

Classes passed by quickly that day. Before she knew it was time to leave..,

"Tori are you coming?" Trina asked

"No. I think I'm going to stay afterschool today." Tori replied. The staying after thing was an excuse so she didn't have to ride with Trina again after the disaster this morning. She could walk home.

"Ok suit yourself." Said Trina, and then she left.

After everyone left, the school was surprisingly quiet. It was sort of eerie, Tori was so used to it being full of people.

Now that Tori was here she was unsure of what to do. She began to just wander around the school. Most of the classrooms were abandoned.

In one hallway Tori heard someone playing the guitar in one of the abandoned classrooms. Out of curiosity she walked up to the door and she decide to listen.

_If you're the bird,_

_Whenever we pretend its summer._

_Then I'm the worm,_

_I know the part it's such a bummer._

_But fair is fair._

_If my segments get separated I'll scream,_

_And you'll be there!_

The person singing had a really cute voice, and the song was really happy and sweet. She didn't think she'd ever heard them before though…

_You and I left our troubles far behind._

_But I still have one more question on my mind._

_For all my pals that live in the oceans and the seas,_

_With friends like these well, who needs enemies?_

Tori smiled. This was a really good song! She decided to peek in the small window in the classroom door to see who was singing.

No. Way. It was Adam, the shy kid who barely had had the courage to talk to her today. No wonder he had got in this school, even though she still couldn't imagine him auditioning.

All of a sudden, Adam noticed Tori looking at him through the window. He stopped singing and looked at her a little nervously.

"Umm… how much of that did you hear?" he asked.

"Uh pretty much all of it!" she replied. "It's a really good song!" Tori tried to make up for being so stalkerish.

"Thanks" Adam said. "I wrote it last night so I decided to um... play it."

Tori walked into the room. At least he was talking now. She sat next to Adam.

"I get how you're freaked out. I was pretty overwhelmed when I was new here last year." Tori said. "I didn't audition on purpose. I had to fill in for my sister when her tongue swelled up…. Uh don't ask." Tori said when she noticed Adam's quizzical look.

"I wasn't going to", Adam said, and he smiled for the first time he came to this wacky school. "I didn't audition on purpose, either. They found me by fault on the internet." **(That's a long story so I'm not going to try to explain it now, It'll be explained later in the story)**

Tori and Adam talked some more for a little while. Finally Adam asked her, "What is one of the songs you write or sing? I mean you know what I sound like now, but I don't know about you."

At that moment tori noticed the clock. It was 3:30.

"Crap I need to get home." She said. "Sorry Adam I have to go now! You can look up one of my songs on the slap! See you tomorrow!"

"The what?" asked Adam.

But Tori was already gone.

**Authors Note: Sooo, what'd ya think? I'm going to try to update everyday if I have time :D I don't own Victorious, and I don't own Owl City/Adam Young. The song is The Bird and The Worm by Owl City, and if you haven't heard it YOU NEED TO. RIGHT NOW! **** It is my favorite son EVER if ya couldn't tell already! Thanks for reading I usually write pretty long chapters!**

**-Emily Elizabeth **


	4. Chapter 4

4. Adam

**HEY THERE VICTORIANS! Want to know something annoying? Nickeleodeon realeased "365 Days" and "Cheer Me Up" two of the best Victorious songs ever, but you can only get them if you buy a physical copy of the album, not for download on iTunes, which the physical copy is way more expensive. BAD NICKELODEON! :D I'll shut up now –Emily Elizabeth **

Adam smiled as he walked home. He hadn't expected to befriend anyone on his first day, especially with the eccentric characters in this school. Believe me, Adam could be quite eccentric himself, and he knew it, he had written a song called "How I Became the Sea" for goodness sake! But some of the kids at this school were just… plain… frightening. Tori had told him about one girl that always carries a pair of scissors from some famous horror movie in her school bag, and another girl who had an insane brother. So, all in all, he felt very lucky that Tori had decided to befriend him.

**(Ok I the only thing I know about Adams family is that he has no siblings so I had to make some stuff up to have the story make sense)**

Adam walked into his aunt's house. He was staying with her since his immediate family lived in Minnesota. She wasn't home, and probably wouldn't be for a while. He decided to try to find a video of Tori singing on that website she had mentioned. What was it called… The Slap? When he finally found the website he saw once again all of Tori's crazy friends, including that very scary one, Jade he thought her name was. Not looking forward to meeting her.

He found a video of Tori singing one of her own songs "All I Want Is Everything" and found out Tori was a really good singer, and she could dance too, something Adam coul not do. **(ADAM'S DANCING 3)**

The weather here seemed to still be summer, quite different from his home state. This gave him an idea of a summery song. Adam sat down and began to write…

**Hmmm I wonder what song It'll be, not like the title gives anything away…****. S This chapter sucks, but I promise its gonna get better from her!**


	5. Chapter 5

5. Tori (Later in the same day as 3+4)

**To let y'all know The Harvest Jam is something my school has because I couldn't think of something original, and my sister Kat came up with Cat's conversation. **** I don't own Dreams and Diasasters by Owl City. I will post all the songs use in the story on my Youtube, OwlCityGirl4. I shall now shut my mouth! :D**

The whole gang was at Tori's house- Cat, Jade, Andre, Robbie, and Beck. Cat, of course, was goiong on and on about something most people would not even consider to start a conversation.

"Hey, Tori do you think monkeys eat pretzels?" Cat asked.

"Shoot me." said Jade.

"Jade, you know if you don't like it here, you can leave." Tori said, and Jade just looked at her. Tori decided that now would be a good time to change the subject.

"Hey guys, you know that new kid Adam?" Tori asked. "I found some of his songs on the internet, and their pretty awesome!"

"I don't care" snarled Jade. Tori rolled her eyes. She began playing the song anyways.

_We, were alone,_

_On the road _

_Drivin' faster_

_So far from home_

_We were chasin' disaster_

"Its so happy. I want to vomit." Said Jade. No one responded.

"Hey, is this kid gonna perfor at the Harvest Jam?" Andre asked.

"I don't know. "Tori said." I didn't ask him."

"HEY! No one answerded my question!" Cat said.

"Oh God" said Tori

**So this is chapter 5, I ran out of things to blab about, thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Tori- The Next Day

**Hey, I have something not so stupid to talk about today. Two of the awesomest people ever Adam, who appears in this story, and Carly Rae (Call Me Maybe) are being accused for musical theft in "Good Time"! ROAR! This upsets me a lot that my hero (Adam) is being charged for musical thievery! **** Well I at least hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm going to get the major plotline going here!**

Tori was getting ready for first period, when she saw Adam coming over towards her.

"Hey Adam," Tori said.

"Hello Tori," he said smiling. "Can you stay after school again today?"

"Yeah, anything so that I don't have to ride home with my sister!" Tori said.

"Great, I have something to show you! And not like, anything weird or creepy…" Adam replied. And on that not the bell rang out for first period and Adam and Tori made their separate ways.

**TIME FLIES!**

It was the end of the day, and Tori met Adam in one of the abandoned classrooms.

"I'm going to take your word for it and hope it's not anything weird or creepy." Tori laughed, Adam seemed to be not too creepy yesterday, but at Hollywood arts you never know…

"No, no. I just wrote a song that I'd like to add a female vocalist to, and I was wondering if you'd sing it with me?" Adam asked.

"Well, I am female!" Tori said jokingly. "I'd love to collaborate with you Adam."

**Ok, I realize the next part is quite farfetched and doesn't happen in real life, but I'm using my mystical author powers to do it! MUHAHAHAHA!**

Tori and Adam decided to run through the song once. **(I know you'll be so shocked by my song choice)**

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woke up on the right side of the bed_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time._

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright_

_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again_

_Checked out of my room hit the ATM_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

_It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Doesn't matter when_

_It's always a good time then_

_Doesn't matter where_

_It's always a good time there_

_Doesn't matter when,_

_It's always a good time then_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

"Hey Adam, maybe we could perform this song at the Harvest Jam!" Tori said.

"Umm, maybe. I've nevre done an actual live show before… and I'd have to make sure I don't dance" he replied.

"Oh come on, you can be that bad at dancing!" said Tori.

"Oh yeah I can," Said Adam.

"Come on," she dragged Adam to his feet. "I'm sure you're not that bad. Show me some of your dance moves"

Tori began playing the background music of "Good Time" again, and she and Adam began dancing. Or, Tori began dancing and Adam began jumping around and swatting the air like a rabid kangaroo. **(I LOVEEE HIS DANCING PLEASE** **DO YOURSELF A FAVOR AND LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE)**

"See you're an awesome dancer!"

"Yeah right."

**So, I don't own Good Time, and Adam may not either anymore****. I don't hate Carly Rae J. or want to replace her in a song (my sister and I luv her) it just makes more sense to have Tori sing it, right?**

**Thanks so much for reading and please review! It would mean so much to know what you think!**

**My description of his dancing is weird but I couldn't come up with another way!**


	7. Chapter 7

7. Adam

**Heyyyyyy, I'm back. Sorry for not updating for a while. I ran out of ideas for this chapter****. I'm also sorry for all the random typos that I don't notice before posting. So, as I said before, I lacked inspiration so this chapter may be a bit lame…. By the way, random annoying thing, no one in my whole freaking school knew Owl City or Adam Young was last year. Now a few know because of Good Time, but most still have no idea what Owl City is. It is extremely annoying.**

Adam was walking home, and thinking about what Tori had said. Should they perform "Good Time" At that WhateverItWas (he'd forgotten the name). He'd never done a live show before. That seemed pretty nerve wracking. But then again he wouldn't be all alone. Tori would be there, and she performed a lot. Maybe it was about time he broke out of his stage fright…

**THE NEXT DAY…**

"Hey Adam, I think it's about time you met some of my other friends." Tori said.

"Is that frightening one going to be there? Jade?" he asked.

"Probably. But she's not that scary… Oh who am I kidding?" Tori said. "Just come to my house after school."

"Ok" said Adam a bit nervously.

**Ok I told you it would be lame, but the next one will be WAY funnier cuz Adams going to meet Jade and Cat and all the rest of the gang. Thanks for reading…**

**Emily Elizabeth**

**p.s hey btw has anyone listened to 1D's new album? My sister has been playing it nonstop. She has a bad case of one direction infection :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey y'all! Good news! I have decided to revisit "Its Always A Good Time"! I haven't updated in a long time because I a. forgot my pass word b. get A LOT of homework and c. sort of lost inspiration. But I got it back and also my friend was going to kill me if I didn't sooo…. Yeah. I'm going to write a chapter or two every day of February vacation hopefully, and finish this baby! I also may begin posting a fanfic my friend & I co-wrote.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8 no specific POV

**Helloooo there peeps! It's been months, but I'm baa-aack! So, you get more random blathering from the world of Emmy. But the ones good! Victori-Yes wasn't the last episode! VICTORIOUS ISN'T OVER! THEY'RE GETTING A FINALE! Also I've developed a love for the books **_**Touching Spirit Bear**_** and **_**Ghost of Spirit Bear.**_** So here's a new chapter…**

***BTW Thanks to Under Cover Rebel for reviewing this story. It means a lot *******

Adam had to admit, he was a bit nervous to meet Tori's crazy friends. But, if he was to stay at this school for the rest of the year, he might as well get to know people other than Tori. After school, the whole gang and Adam met at Tori's house.

"Hey, do you guys know why we never met at anyone else's house? Only Tori's!" Beck asked.

"Well, I have an insane brother and Jade is evil!" Cat replied. Tori decided to change the subject. Luckily, at that moment Adam walked in.

"Hey guys!" Tori said. "Have you met my friend Adam yet?"

"Hey" Adam said.

***'kay, hoot owls will get the following joke *******

"That's Adam?" Robbie asked. "He looks like a Rick."

"What?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, he does look like a Rick." Jade agreed. "Ew did I just agree with Robbie?!"

"My names not Rick. Its Adam."

"Okay…" said Tori hopin to change the subject again so Adam wouldn't be completely freaked out by her friends.

Adam sat down inbetween Tori and the red headed girl her had seen on the first day, Cat he thought her name was. She seemed nice enough… He made sure he sat far away from Jade, as she seemed even scarier in person.

"Hiiiiiiiii!" Cat said. "I'm Cat!"

"Hello Cat" he replied.

"I don't know anything about you! Tori told me you write songs. What are they about?!" Cat asked.

"Well, I have a song about Fireflies…" Adam began.

"Oh I loooove fireflies!" Cat exclaimed. "They're so pretty! Once my brother…"

"NO!" shouted Jade. Oh my.

**So, there we have it **** there will be another chapter tomorrow.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9 Tori

**Hey. I actually have nothing to say today. Merp. 'Tis story time. **

*NEXT DAY AT HOLLYWOOD ARTS*

"Hey Adam!" Tori said. "Have you thought about what I said the other day? About the Harvest Jam?"

Adam had, in fact, thought about it, and he had decided to perform Good Time with Tori. "Yes." Adam replied. "I'd love to perform Good Time with you. As long as I don't have to dance!"

"Yay!" Tori exclaimed. "And don't worry about that."

*LATER ON AFTER SCHOOL. CAT JADE AND TORI ARE IN AN EMPTY CLASSROOM.*

"So guess what I'm doing for Harvest Jam!" Tori said.

"I honestly don't care." Jade said. Tori shot her a dirty look. "I'm going to sing a duet with Adam." She told them.

"Is it about fireflies?!" Cat exclaimed excitedly.

"You'll just have to see." Tori said.

"You know there's a talent agent coming right?" Jade said.

"Really?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." Jade replied. "You better not mess up." She added with a smirk. Jade could be really annoying sometimes…


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guyz. Lil' update here. Sorry for the lack of chapter today & yesterday. But from now on, I'm updating 1 time a week. I'm running out of inspiration and want the story to last a bit longer soooo… Yup. On Sunday night I saw Owl City in concert cuz he was opening for Maroon 5 :D He could only play three songs though. Poor Adam has a vocal problem :( And it s Victoria's B Day today! Happy Birthday Vic!**


End file.
